


When Worlds Collide

by emwebb17



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney Songs, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle of Disney songs in the shower.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt fill on Tumblr--but showing the prompt would spoil the whole thing since it's only 600 words.

Dean walked towards the bunker's bathroom, placing a palm under his chin and pushing it hard to the left.  The resulting pop was extremely satisfying.  It was a shame Sam wasn't nearby to gag his disgust.  The kid could sew up his own arm with dental floss, but if someone cracked a joint he got all prissy about it.

Dean pushed open the door to the bathroom; it was set up locker room style with a couple shower stalls at one end and commodes at the other with sinks in the middle.  It was also tiled and became a broken neck waiting to happen if someone (him) took too long of a hot shower and steamed the place up like a car at the drive-in on a cold night.

He'd taken two steps to the left when behind him he heard such a frightful caterwauling he instinctively reached for his gun—which wasn't there.  Damn it.  He'd become too complacent thinking the bunker was safe.  There must be some kind of creature—

"I'm ready to know what the people know!"

Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"Ask 'em my questions and get some answers~"

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head a bit.

"What's a 401K—and why does it - what's the word?"

Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes as his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Earnnnnnnn?"

Dean turned around and walked over to the small linen closet.

"When's it my turn?" Cas scream-sang as the water turned off.

Dean pulled out a blue towel.

"Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world...now on the same level as meeeeee?"

Dean laid the towel out on the floor in a nice damp part of the tile, and then backed up several paces.

"Out of the clouds..."

Cas reached outside the stall and grabbed a towel hanging on a nearby rack as Dean got a running start.

"Wish I could be..."

Cas stepped out with the towel wrapped around his waist, finishing off quietly, "Part of that wor—"

He let out a shriek as Dean slid on the towel across the bathroom toward him wailing, "A whole new world~~~~!"

Dean wasn't going to take any shit for knowing Disney songs; he'd raised a big girl after all.

Dean started laughing, but Cas was startled so badly he dropped the towel.  Dean's eyes had a moment to sweep over Cas' body—holy fuck is that what had been under that trenchcoat?—before he tripped on the bunched up towel and slammed into his friend bodily.  They went down with a whump and when Dean opened his eyes he had a good view of a pair of brilliant eyes that looked like they could have come from a whole 'nother world.

Dean groaned at his own thought.

"Well, I'm so sorry you're hurt," Cas said crustily, "but I _am_ the one on the bottom here."

Dean blushed.  For no apparent fucking reason whatsoever.

There was some awkward shuffling as they attempted to get to their feet without too many parts brushing together.  Dean looked away as he held out the towel for Cas to wrap around his waist again.

"That's, uh, a nice set of pipes you got there, Cas."

"I take it that's not meant to be literal and you're referring to my singing."

Dean looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Unless you're referring to my genitalia."

Dean started and then attempted to sputter a clarification, but Cas started to brush past him.

"Either way, thanks for the compliment."

There was a small smirk on his lips, and then he was out the door.


End file.
